


Diwrnod yng Nglanrafon

by 0takuTrash, kaz_drafts (kaz_shirakawa)



Category: Rownd a Rownd (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Translation, welsh - Freeform
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0takuTrash/pseuds/0takuTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_drafts
Summary: Welsh translation of A Day in Glanrafon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz_drafts (kaz_shirakawa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/gifts).
  * A translation of [A day in Glanrafon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224976) by [kaz_drafts (kaz_shirakawa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_drafts). 



> Tried my best to write it in a mid/north Wales dialect but I'm from southwest Wales so it might not be perfect.

Aeth Jason i lawr i'r Iard, ond Gwenno oedd yr unig un yn y siop.

"Ydy Anest yma?" Gofynnodd.

"Ydy, mae hi'n trwsio cwch hefo'i thad yn y cefn."

Aeth Jason i'r cefn gan weld Carwyn ac Anest yna.

"A fyddet ti eisiau dod efo fi heno i wylio ffilm?" Gofynnodd iddi.

"Ie, mi fyddwn i wrth fy modd!" Atebodd hi'n hapus.

"Iawn te, byddai'n dy bigo ti fyny am chwech oce?" 

"Swnio'n hyfryd!"

Ffarweliodd Jason Anest a Carwyn a gwnaeth ei ffordd i nôl i'r dre ac yna i'r Tŷ Pizza.


	2. Lowri/Phillip

Ar ôl gorffen tacluso'r salon, edrychodd Lowri o gwmpas. Roedd pobman yn dywyll; y siop a'r caffi wedi cau yn barod.

Aeth hi o gwmpas y cownter ac i fyny'r grisiau, lle'r oedd Phillip yn aros iddi. Hedfanodd hi i fewn i'w freichiau a'i gwtsio yn hiraethus.

"Wyt ti'n sicr dy fod am fynd ymlaen a hyn?" Gofynnodd Phillip.

"Mwy siŵr nag ydw i wedi bod am un rhywbeth yn fy mywyd." Atebodd Lowri. "Dwi mor falch dy fod ti yma i mi. Dwi'n dy garu ti, chdi yn unig. Rwyt ti'n fy nghymryd i o ddifrif; rwyt ti yma i mi ac yn meddwl amdanaf i drwy'r amser."


	3. Jac/Dani

"Pwy sydd eisiau dishgled?" Gofynodd Jac pan glywodd y drws yn agor.

"Aww, ie plis! Rwyt ti mor glên!" Atebodd Dani.

Tra bod y tegell yn berwi daeth hi i fewn i'r gegin a rhoi cusan i Jac, ac yna aeth yn ôl i'r cyntedd i gymryd ei chot bant a rhoi ei phag i lawr.

Daeth hi i nôl i'r gegin a cyhoeddodd, "Mae gen i syrpreis i chdi! Gwna'n siwr bod gen ti ddim byd arno Dydd Sadwrn!"

"Beth sy'n digwydd Dydd Sadwrn?"

"Os oeddwn i'n deud wrthot ti, mi fyddwn i'n difetha'r syrpreis! A rwyt ti yn mynd i ddod - a paid trio dweud 'ond' neu 'os'."

"Dwyt ti byth yn rhoi unrhyw dewis i mi wyt ti!"


	4. David/Rhys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cael ei osod at tua dechrau eu perthynas.

"Sut ma Dani?" Gofynnodd Rhys wrth i David dod i fewn i'r car. 

"Mae ei chefn yn gwella'n dda ond bydd hi dal yn sbel tan iddi ddod allan o'r sbyty."

"O. Pryd wyt ti'n mynd i ddweud wrthi?"

"Rhys, sa i'n gallu, dim nawr. Gwedai wrthi pan ei bod hi allan, oce?"

"David, dwi'n dy garu chdi a ti'n gwybod hynnu ond dan ni ddim yn gallu cario ymlaen fel hyn. Mae'n rhaid i chdi wneud penderfyniad. Fi neu Dani. Mae rhaid i chdi torri i lan gyda hi os wyt ti am fod efo fi."

"Wi'n gwybod Rhys ac fe wnaf. Jyst rho ychydig mwy o amser i mi. Plis."


	5. John/Siân

"Mi wnâi i roi lifft i'r ysgol i chdi, Erin, os a wnei di frysio!" 

"Oce, dwi'n dod!"

Slamwyd y drws ac roedd John a Siân ar ben ei hunain yn y tŷ.

Wrth roi ei braich hi o'i gwmpas dywedodd Siân "Pwy fyddai'n meddwl y bydd gen i blant? Yn fy oedran i?"

"Maen nhw wirioneddol yn llond llaw, dydyn?"

"Ydyn, ond maen nhw'n annwyl iawn i mi a ni faswn yn ei chael hi unrhyw ffordd arall. Dwi wrth fy modd yn rhannu hyn efo chdi, John. Efo chi gyd."

"A dwi'n hapus dy fod ti wedi dod i mewn i'n bywyd ni hefyd. Ti'n werth y byd!"


	6. Sophie/Vince

Gadawodd Terry efo Mair ac Owen yn dilyn.

"Hwyl fawr, trŵps!" Galwodd Sophie cyn troi tuag at Vince ar y soffa.

"Wyt ti'n meddwl y byddi di'n gallu byw hebdda i heddiw?"

"Gwranda, mae'r ffilm yma rwyt ti erioed wedi eisiau gwylio ar y teledu mewn hanner awr. Os nad oes gennyt unrhyw apwyntiadau yn y bore a fyddi di eisiau gwylio fo yma hefo fi? Dwi ddim yn sicr y byddai'n gallu ei dapio efo'r fraich yma."

Meddyliodd Sophie am eiliad ac yna penderfynodd hi "Pam lai? Symuda'r goes yna ychydig plîs, fel y gallai eistedd ar y soffa hefyd."


	7. Barry a Carys

"Barry, a wnei di edrych ar ôl Tom y prynhawn ma’? Mae'n rhaid i mi fynd at y doctor."

"Erm, mae'n rhaid i mi fynd i Fanceinion heddiw."

"Rhybuddiais i ti am yr apwyntiad yma tair wythnos yn ôl, Barry!"

"Mae'n ddrwg gen i, Carys ond mae'n rhaid imi fynd yno am waith. Mae'n bwysig."

"Pwysicach na mab dy hunan? Dwyt ti ddim yn gallu canslo'r trip, neu ei symud? Ti'n gwybod ni allai gael Tom 'da fi yn y doctor!"

"Pam gofyn i mi yn lle Iris? Dwi'n siŵr y byddai hi'n ddigon hapus i edrych ar ei ôl."

"Wyt ti'n gwybod beth, anghofia hi. Cer ar dy drip bach neis."


End file.
